The Last Ones
by timetwister9779
Summary: Life was changing, moving slower and slower until only one thing could be seen. I felt more than heard voices screaming at me as the world darkened and shut out all the light. OCC
1. Chapter 1

The Last Ones

**AN:**

**Well lets see I haven't gotten anything new up and for the moment I don't plan on restarting this story again but...**

**I have a new story in mind and here's the story's summary so far and a little sneak preveiw. Tell me if you think it is a good idea or not.**

**-TIMETWISTER-**

**

* * *

**

**Bella, Rose, and Alice are one of the 4 magical creatures that live on our planet Earth. With a new threat appearing in their life the decide to move to a small town. Who would have ever thought that such a small town could hold so many mythical creatures in it. Will everyone get over the differences and find love or will every thing come tumbling dowm. Normal pairings Alittle OCC. **

* * *

With a flick of my rist I felt the air swoup around me. I felt heat rise up on my left side along with the feeling of life and death on my right side. This feeling had become welcome into my life and even though I knew something nobody else did I felt that this was normal or as normal as a hundred and five year old person could get.

**Flashback**

_I stood in my back yard looking up to the sky wishing it wouldn't be so hot today. All of a sudden I felt a gust of wind and saw clouds appear over in the west part of the yard when a few minutes ago there had been none in the entire sky. _

_"Bella," my mother called,"Get inside a nasty storm just appeared on the horizion."_

_"Coming" I yelled back. _

_How could that be, it was clear not two minutes ago. _

**End of Flash Back**

Little did I know that at that time my life would change and so would my other two best friends.

My name is Isabella Swan I am one of the last remaning creatures of my kind, I am a fairy.

* * *

BTW the things bella was feeling was powers of the others which I will explain later on, if you like the story though, so go and review plz.


	2. MAybe to be continued?

**AN: VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!!!**

**Okay so things have calmed down alittle in school and outside of it. **

**My grades came back up and its almost Christmas break for me!!! YA! 10 more days!**

**Also volleyball season is over and I have some time to myself these days.**

** The one thing that hasn't stopped is the constant homework and gymnastics practice. If anything its grow larger in importance. **

**Pretty soon I will start the competitive season and hopefully things will die down again.**

**I am so sorry for not updating in a long time with my other story I promise to continue it though. **

**My grandfather has liver cancer. I hope to god that something good will come out of this though. We all have rough times and tomorrow always seems to get alittle bit better.**

**If I can get 3 reviews at least for my stories I might think about continuing them. If not then we'll wait awhile and try again! (Not looking forward to seeing how long that might be but it all depends on you!)**


	3. Chapter 3

I guess now was as good a time as any to move again. We wanted to leave and people were starting to gossip about how it appeared we weren't aging any time soon. I mean who would have guessed that the three new girls in town would never age? Not us! Rosalie gave me one of her stares that meant she was getting bored and wanted to do something. All of a sudden Alice stopped talking, a rare moment indeed, but that could only mean she was having a vision.

"Ugh, Alice is probably seeing where we're going to go next." I groaned out. It had always been odd having Alice around when we were younger. She was never surprised. She would try to act like she was but only succeeded in fooling our 'parents'. Hm… our parents we hadn't gone to visit them in a while. All of a sudden Alice spoke up.

"Don't worry Bella, we'll get to stop by and visit them on our way to our next place." In response all I did was groan… again. That meant we were headed west and away from Virginia, one of my favorite places in the USA. Rosalie looked up at the mention of our parents and snorted. She didn't care either way and after everything she had been through with them, and I could understand.

As I looked around Alice was already packing. Moving things in her little arms that should have almost weighed her down but instead she just kept moving. Now don't misunderstand, Alice was practically lifting nothing compared to what I would end up doing later. I stood up and went to my room to move everything into the boxes Alice gave me.

* * *

About an hour later I had everything folded and packed away. I had left most of my clothes out only packing my favorites, because knowing Alice she would just by more clothes once we arrived at our newest location. I could of sworn I heard a peel of tinkling laughter fill the room next to mine but I honestly sure if I wanted to find out.

We moved everything out through the garage and I noticed that it had become dark outside. Good, this way we wouldn't be seen moving everything by ourselves and raising more questions. Rosalie helped me move the rest of the items we wanted out of the small house that I had chosen. I could tell they didn't like it but it had been my turn to pick. I had a certain style for the olden times.

While we were doing this Alice was faking our deaths. Unfortunately for me she had ended up taking my car. I almost screamed when I saw that my car had been replaced by a white mustang in the garage. My red Chevy 1960s' truck had just been put into deadly fire. It made sense that she stole it, because I never would have let her touch it, and that it was most likely to make a fire once being tipped over on the road. I mean Rosalie and Alice both used her red Mercedes BMW3 so I guess my car was the only one left.

As soon as Alice arrived back she jumped into Roses car and they spend off to the highway. All of our stuff had been put under another name and was being shipped to our new house. I hopped into my new car and went after them. Trying not to let sleep get me. I had a coffee just to make sure I wouldn't though. We had a four hour drive to our next stop. We had decided not to go visit our parents this time around and to do it during a vacation.

Four hours later (but what should have been more like 2 days!) we entered a new town. A sign welcoming our entrance.

'WELCOME, to Forks, Washington!!!' _the rainiest place on the earth,_ I added dryly.

* * *

Sorry about it being so short. I felt the need to update, and I was in a rush. My time has been alittle screwed up lately so everythings out of order. Hoped you liked this though. Please R+R


End file.
